1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display, and particularly to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of display technology, electronic apparatuses are gradually applied to various fields, while a display as one important component of an electronic apparatus has been gradually widely applied to various electronic apparatuses such as a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen or a notebook computer screen.
The display itself, of an electronic product, has an influence on a visual acuity of a user. The display will do more harm to the visual acuity of the user if the user uses the display for a long time. However, the current display does not have a visual acuity protecting function. Long-time use of the electronic product will cause the user a visual fatigue and affect the visual acuity of the user, and result in a steep decrease of the visual acuity of the user and even injure eyes of the user in serious cases. Thus, it is a problem to be solved urgently by technical personnel in the industry to design a display apparatus that can protect the visual acuity of the user.